Shoes are not necessarily the most comfortable articles of clothing to wear, this being true especially when comfort takes a back seat to fashion and appearance. In one case of this, some shoes which are stylistically meant to be worn without socks or hosiery, for example women's pumps, may cause discomfort due to the wearer's toes rubbing against the interior of the shoe. Over the course of a day of wear, this rubbing may lead to raw skin, blisters, and calluses.
Known hosiery products which seek to alleviate that discomfort do so by interposing a layer of fabric between the shoe and the foot, ideally with the fabric not sliding against the skin. However, when the goal of the wearer is for it to appear that no hosiery is being worn, such products may conflict with that purpose as they can almost invariably be seen peeking out from the shoe. For example, such products may obscure portions of one or more toes such that toe cleavage cannot be seen. Further, some known products place a piece of fabric around the user's heel, which allows the shoe to easily slip off and others do not stay in place on the foot through an extended period of wear. Therefore, a solution to protect and stay in place on the toes of the wearer while remaining out of sight is needed.